Jakob Barnes
Jakob Lee Barnes (b. December 21, 2010) is a first year Gryffindor wizard from a Half-blood family. He was born and raised in Wizarding London, England. While his mother, Beatrice Barnes (née Mathias) is a Pure-blood witch. His father, Joshua Barnes, is a Muggle-born. Jakob started his studies at Hogwarts in Autumn 2022. Despite his wishes to be put into Slytherin, Jakob was Sorted into Gryffindor. ((OOC Note: This biography is a work in progress for a current character. No information from this biography should be used In-Character (IC) without prior discussion.)) Biography 'Family' Joshua Barnes is a Muggle-born from Grimsby. The Barnes family men are traditionally fishers. However, since the fishing industry in Grimsby has been on the decline, Mr. Barnes grew up poor. His family was shocked when he received a visit from someone claiming to be a wizard, who handed him a letter and told him he'd been accepted to Hogwarts. Upon arrival at Hogwarts, Mr. Barnes was immediately Sorted into Slytherin. He was quickly shown to be skilled at dueling. An old childhood injury on a fishing trip left Joshua with a permanent limp in the left leg. He always has a cane and dresses either professionally in a Muggle suit, or in robes. Mr. Barnes teaches JL about Muggles' technological achievements but warns him to not wander too close. The man is always looking for a new business deal, and works with Muggles and Wizards alike. The Mathias family has been historically Pure-blood and very tradition-bound. However, Beatrice is an exception to the rule. While being Sorted into her family’s house, Ravenclaw, Beatrice has an interest for Muggle technology and Muggle-born boys to boot. She also was friends with Addison Blackwell. The two, along with a Gryffindor, explored the secret passages during their time at Hogwarts. Like all Mathiases, Beatrice prefers to present a cold persona to the public and is not emotional to most. Despite her parents arranging a marriage, Beatrice married Joshua in rebellion. The two were year-mates at Hogwarts (class of 2009) and started a relationship in their fifth year. They married a year after their Hogwarts graduation. Whatever passion they had in their relationship has faded. Their marriage is tense to say the least. Beatrice is interested in her childhood friend (and Joshua’s PR man), Stefan, though is grudgingly loyal to her husband. Early Life “Woman, if you’re just going to keep saying ‘Jakob Lee’ every time the kid gets in trouble, call him JL for short! It’s at least every five minutes.”- Joshua Barnes JL was born on the darkest day of the year in a house near Wizarding London. Beatrice went back to her research on as soon as possible. His first use of magic was when he was two. When he was tired or fussy, sparks would begin to fly off of his body, burning others’ clothes, skin, and surfaces. Beatrice wore her hair short and fireproofed the house to prevent accidents during this period. The only real time his parents would pay attention to the young JL was when he played the piano. It was an upright that five-year-old JL stared at on the street every time the young family would go by. Curiously, his parents bought the piano and restored it to playing operation. JL took to the piano like a fish in water. As JL grew, his parents began taking long business trips. By age 9, JL was left alone most of the time. He learned to cook and clean the house. Once he had access to Muggle money, JL traveled around Muggle London, taking in the sights. He struck up a friendship with a local Irish Muggle boy, developing a string of semi-believable lies to keep the Wizarding World safe. It mostly worked; the hooded sweatshirt JL wears was enchanted to have a much larger pocket on the inside. Occasionally, JL would pull out items that clearly would not fit in a proper sweatshirt. Additionally, JL wasn’t up to date on any Muggle pop culture. His friend asked if he was from Krypton on the first meeting. Later, JL received a “Superman” comic book from his friend. It is one of his most treasured possessions. 'Personality' “The potential is there. But the willingness? No.” - Beatrice Barnes JL does not enjoy being touched. This stems from not having a lot of physical contact. He's a terrible patient to care for because of people touching him. Hospitals and chocolate are both rated "big no." He is quick to anger and hates apologizing. Around adults in a professional setting, he prefers to keep his mouth shut to avoid saying unkind things. If he is angry in class, he will bite his lip or clench his fists to avoid going off the handle. He does not want to be sent home at any cost. He is bored by many things, including book learning. He could get higher grades but he chooses not to. Not “O” level, just higher. If the right topic interests him, he will try to learn as much as he can. Potions, herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts all interest him. 'Life at Hogwarts (2022- )' 'Year 1 (2022-2023)' “Why do I have to be in the house of the brave?” - JL JL boarded the Hogwarts Express, excited to get away. His parents told him to study hard and make friends. So far, he has made one friend, Rebecca Ravencroft. He was hoping to be in Slytherin, like his father, because he knew he wasn’t Ravenclaw material. Irritatingly, the Sorting Hat put him in Gryffindor for his courage and his stubbornness. JL doesn’t communicate much with his classmates other than seeing them around, but Zero and Cass both seem to be nice. He alternates between taking notes and sleeping in class. Doesn't bother to study. His performance is lousy. Music class is his least favorite subject because of the amount of theory the Professor uses. Professor Blackwell, a year-mate with his parents, seems to have taken him under her wing, and she gives him tips on how to better manage his anger. Gruel isn’t a problem with him. Food is fuel. In early May 2023, JL received his first letter from home. He opened it, nervous. Only Stefan and Ted sent him things and that was alright! Mostly! The letter did not have good news. Joshua had been arrested by the Aurors. A business deal gone wrong, by the sound of the letter. Joshua used his cursed butterfly knife on a Muggle that cheated him out of money. The Muggle’s wounds rotted from the curse, and it wasn't looking good. Beatrice’s letter coaches him to keep his head to his studies. He had to get through the year’s exams. JL’s temper began to get worse than usual out of fear for his father. A couple weeks passed. JL is told his father has been released from prison. Got off on all charges, thanks to Goldstein the elder. JL visits his family to make sure everything is alright. He completely misses Rebecca's birthday. When he returns, he gives Becca a bracelet with a cello charm. As exam season grew closer, JL was panicked. After spending most of the year not caring about his marks, JL goes overboard on studying. Combined with feeling out of place in Gryffindor, his parents, and not being good at school, JL dreams of leaving Hogwarts for the Muggle world. He is reckless with himself, such as not defending himself against a pureblood Slytherin's curses. He refused to reveal his blood status and name by presenting it all as a joke. Cecilia von Grimm rescues him from being further hurt. Becca and Professor Blackwell talk him into doing his best on his exams. Yoga club helps him calm down. At the end of the year, JL finally feels loyal to Hogwarts and Gryffindor. The damage to the castle and the duels in the Great Hall make him cackle. He fights the Inferi to protect his housemates...With his fists. Fire spells that are usually easier for him to cast would not work. But (he blames the concussion from the Inferi), he realizes this is his home for seven years and probably the best place for him. Professor Blackwell and Jasmine SecretSpy take him to the Hospital Wing for his bruised face and concussion. JL bites Jasmine on the hand as she tries to clean him up. Not accepting his brattish behavior, SecretSpy sits on him and makes him stop fighting her. He complies, freaked out by SecretSpy's move. The matrons dose him with sleeping potion for the night. 'Relationships' Family Beatrice -''' JL respects his mother. Only talks to her when he has to. Resents her absence and hospital stays. He is aware of her affections for Stefan. Wouldn’t mind it other than the process of removing his beloved father from the equation. Beatrice wants JL to grow up to be strong and believes early independence would help him be self-reliant. She taught him Pureblood customs, while saying in some cases that would not be enough. Insanity runs in her family. She was a year-mate and friend of Professor Blackwell before she started to date Joshua. Recently, she has started owling Addison to regain their friendship. She is striving to be a mother to her only child. 'Joshua -' JL adores his father. Thinks he can do no wrong. Joshua enjoys his son’s playing and sees him as his heir. Cursed JL a few times out of anger or on accident during duels with Beatrice. He is distant, though he gives JL great gifts. Right now, it is enough. JL will one day inherit the butterfly knife and practices knife tricks from time to time. 'Mathias Family -' See JL as an anomaly. When he was five, JL told his grandfather he wanted to be a Mathias when he was grown. Grandfather crushed his dreams right then and there. In their eyes, he isn’t a proper member of the family. 'Lou Goldstein -' The head of the Goldsteins, an American pureblood family. Joshua’s lawyer. Likes to play mind-games. '''Theodore “Ted” Goldstein - '''The not so good “uncle.” Adult son of Lou (unknown to both). JL is more casual with Ted than Stefan. '''Stefan - '''The good “uncle.” Russian. Was around more than Joshua and Beatrice. Calls the kid "Yakov." JL likes him a lot. '''Friends Rebecca Ravencroft - 'Because both are sassy, the two naturally gravitated to one another. They met briefly on the train. During the first week of class, JL bumped into Rebecca by mistake. He snarked off a response. Rebecca wormed her way into his life soon after that. She makes sure he eats and studies. He doesn’t understand her dislike of Music Class. She calls him 'git' and 'Gryff.' He calls her Ravenclaw, but only to retaliate. During the spring, he kisses her. She kisses back. It's not really what he expected from a kiss (his uncles were much more graphic in their stories). They're going study. Becca helps JL with his touch issues. When he wanted to quit Hogwarts, she had him stay. 'Mentors Addison Blackwell - 'Suggested breathing exercises, with or without yoga, for JL to try. Of course the calmest professor in the school is trying to help the explosive child. Invited him to her house over the summer holiday. 'Possessions Hoodie - '''Plain, black. Too big for him. He might grow into it. The pocket is enchanted to be bigger inside and usually contains: * Matches * Crumbled paper and pens * Pocket knife * Boxing gloves * Music box * Newsboy cap * Muggle and Wizard money * Mug * Ground coffee * Bandages * Marbles '''Wand - '''12 ¾” hazel with a phoenix core. Supple. Being a sensitive wood with an emotional owner, JL’s wand tends to discharge energy at random. JL purchased this wand from Ollivanders. The wand does fit the owner and JL could be talented…One day. '''Lemon - '''Named for the bright yellow eyes, Lemon is a Great-horned owl. Lemon is a sweet owl, but likes to puff up to scare people. Loyal. Enjoys a good rubdown. Typically delivers letters to Muggle post service to be sent to JL’s Muggle friend. JL also sends his family updates on his grades. Lemon seems to want to be friends with Rebecca's owl Took, but the much smaller owl doesn't like to compete with other owls and shuns him. '''Trunk - '''Where he keeps his robes, uniform, books, sleeping potion, letters and comics from his Muggle friend, and casual clothes. It's disorganized. He lost his pair of casual shoes so he has to wear his uniform shoes until he gets another pair. Who knows, they might be in the bottom of the trunk. '''Rumors ((Only "Rumors" and "IC Observations" are able to be used freely in IC. All quotes are by NPCs)). "That Gryffindor kid's dad has a record!" - a first year Ravenclaw "Beatrice Barnes published another study. I don't think she sleeps." - a seventh year Hufflepuff "I saw Barnes light character name robes on fire. What did she say?" - a third year Slytherin "He thinks he's so tough. He isn't. I saw him crying in the library." - a sixth year Slytherin "He used to be such a grouch in the dorms." - a exasperated first year Gryffindor boy "He fell asleep in the front row of Transfiguration again." - third year Ravenclaw "He snarled at Cecilla for offering him a chocolate frog." - fourth year Slytherin IC Observations * Plays the piano in the music room at all hours. * Sparks fly from his wand randomly. * "Bro nods" at everyone. * Doesn't say "thank you" except around Professors. * Gets into fights. * Didn't talk to many Gryffindors during the fall semester. Category:Gryffindors Category:Students